Karaoke Party at Sakura's
by Kyubbisealer
Summary: There is a party at Sakura's but not just any party, it's a karaoke contest party. Who will win? SasuxSaku. I suck at summaries. Also this is my third fanfic. But my first nononeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke Party at Sakura's**

Naruto: Hey everybody! Life treatin' ya good?

Me: Shut up Naruto!

Gai: Yeah!

Me: You to Gai!

Sakura: Are Sasuke and I gonna be together in this story?

Me: Yes… why?

Sakura: No reason.

Sasuke: She wants to know if we are going to kiss.

Me: That would ruin the story if I said.

Sakura: Aw, come on.

Me: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was walking back to her house with some chips and soda. She still had to get ready for the party tonight. When she got home she set her stuff down and went to shower. After she got out of her shower, the door bell rang. She went to answer the door with a towel wrapped around her. She poked her head outside. It was the Uchiha prodigy.

"What are you doing here? The party doesn't start for another hour."

"I know but I decided to come early."

"Ok. Make yourself comfortable."

Sakura went and changed and came back out.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm not exactly ready yet."

"It's okay."

The doorbell rang again.

"Can you get that Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Sasuke went and opened the door and shut it.

"Who was it Sasuke?"

"Sai."

"Well let him in."

"Whatever."

Sasuke opened the door and Sai came in.

"Oh, Sakura! I've come to be the prince of your party. What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"I'm here for the party."

"Well tonight Sakura's going to kiss me."

* * *

Me: So how was that?

Naruto: Why wasn't I there?

Me: Because you're in it later.

Naruto: Ok.

Sakura: Ew! I have to kiss Sai?

Me: No, well, I don't know, maybe.

Gaara: Am I in this?

Me: Maybe. (inches away)

Gaara: Put me in or die.

Me: Ah! Save me!

Gaara: Sand Coffin!


	2. Chapter 2

Karaoke Party at Sakura's

Chapter 2

Me: Hello! I hate to tell all you Gaara fans out there but… Gaara won't be in this story.

Naruto: But I am!

Me: Shut up you dobe! (Hits Naruto on the head)

Sakura: Do I really have to kiss Sai?

Me: Don't know, maybe. No I don't think so.

Sakura: Good. She doesn't own Naruto.

Recap:

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" asked Sai.

"I'm here for the party ."

"Fine, but tonight Sakura is going to kiss me."

At the party:

"I love you, You love me, We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me to."

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Make me forehead girl!"

Lee rushed up on to the stage.

"My turn! I'm going to sing about how youthful things are."

"No way Lee!" yelled Tenten.

Naruto grabbed the microphone and started singing about Ramen.

"Ramen, oh Ramen. How I love my Ramen!"

Sasuke threw a kunai at him to get him to shut up.

Sakura got up on stage.

"Okay, okay! We are now going to have a contest for the boys. Then we'll have one for the girls."

Ino hollered up, "What's the prizes?"

"The prize for the boys is they get to kiss me. For the girls, the winner gets to kiss Sasuke."

So the contest started.

Me: Well, what did you think?

Lee: Why couldn't I sing about youth?

Me: Because I needed to start the contest.

Sakura: Do I win?

Sasuke: Do I?

Naruto: I'm going to win!

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Ino: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah! So Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Karaoke Party at Sakura's

Chapter 3

Me: I'm back and in anger management! (twitch)

Sakura: Are you okay?

Me: Yes, of course (twitch) I'm okay. (twitch)

Sakura: Okay, (watches me faint) she might be out for a while. Oh and she doesn't own Naruto or any song in this whole fic.

There were two boys left in the boy's contest. It was Sasuke and Sai, Sai was up first. He sang:

"Would you go with me." Everyone clapped except Sasuke.

Sakura went up on stage.

"Okay and finally Sasuke Uchiha!"

The music started and Sasuke sang in a low voice.

"Baby Lock the door and turn the lights down low. Turn some music on that's soft and slow, Baby we ain't got no place to go. Just let me be your man." And the music ended. Everyone yelled and cheered for Sasuke.

"Alright settle down. The winner has been chosen, but we won't announce the winner until after the girls go. So without further ado, Kakashi-sensei will you announce the girls?"

"Sure!" He ran up onto the stage.

"First is Tenten!"

Tenten sang "Jesus Take The Wheel." Everyone clapped loudly for her.

Hinata went up and sang "I got nerve."

Ino went and sang "Tim McGraw."

"Alright, Time for our final singer of the night. Sakura Haruno."

Sakura went up on stage and started to sing.

"Uh oh, there you go again talkin' cinematic

Yeah you, you're charming, got everybody star struck

I know, how you always seem to go

For the obvious

Instead of me

But get a ticket and you'll see

Chorus:

If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy

And I'd be the best friend

That you'd fall in love with in the end

We'd be laughing

Watching the sunset

Fade to black

Show the names

Play the happy song

Yeah, yeah, when you call me I can here it in your voice

Oh sure, want to see me and tell me all about her

La, la, I'll be acting through my tears

I guess you'll never know

That I should win

An Oscar® for this scene I'm in

Repeat chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together it's for real, now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Like something more than in my mind I see it

Could be amazing

Repeat Chorus

If we were, you'd be right, and I'd be…

We would laugh, watch the sun…"

Sakura finished and everybody was cheering and hollering for another song.

"Everyone I believe that the winner is clear."

"So get on with it Kakashi!"

"Alright, so Sasuke, Sakura, get up here."

They both went up on stage.

"Sasuke you kiss Sakura first, then Sakura you kiss Sasuke. Then we'll all leave Sakura to clean up the mess."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips. It lasted for a minute. Everyone gasped at that. Then Sakura put her arms around Sasuke's neck and he snaked his arms around her waist. Sakura looked into his onyx eyes and kissed him deeply. They stayed that way for three minutes. When they broke apart they were blushing and everyone was smiling except Sai.

3 years later:

"Takeshi! Come and eat!"

It had been three years since Sakura and Sasuke kissed. Sakura was sitting in a window at the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke was watching her holler for their son when Naruto came up behind him.

"Oi, teme! You and Sakura-chan have been in love for a while now, right?"

"Yep, Ever since that Karaoke party at Sakura's." he smiled.

Me: I (twitch) think that was (twitch) a good ending.

Sakura: Yeah it was! Sasuke-kun and I kissed twice!

Sasuke: Sakura let's go somewhere else.

Sakura: Okay!

Kakashi: They won't be back for a while.

Gaara: … I still don't understand why I wasn't in this one.

Me: Because (twitch) you tried to kill me.

Naruto: I ROCK!!!

Me: Naruto! SHUT UP!!!

Gaara: Can I kill him?

Me: No! If you do then I can't do another story. Hey the twitching has stopped! Oh! I don't know what to do for another story. I guess I'm just going to have to think on it. Bye!


End file.
